Heroes
At the heart of Valiant Force is its hero system. With over 300 different units, players are spoilt for choice when it comes to deciding which unit to use in their Squads. Not only that, each unit is further customizable with Equipment, Faith, Runes and the Talent Point System, making every unit truly unique to every player, even if they are of the exact same hero and class. Classes All units belong to either of the six classes: Champion, Mystic, Guardian, Ranger, Shadow and Healer. Champion These frontliners specialize in dishing out heavy melee damage with their colossal strength, devastating foes with cleaving or piercing attacks. They have moderate defence, allowing them to hold their ground in the frontline with relative ease. Ranger Rangers specialize in ranged physical damage, tearing apart enemies with a volley of arrows. They are meant to be the cover for the frontline, with themselves being very vulnerable to both physical and magical attacks. Shadow Shadows are fast and stealthy, striking at the heart of enemies’ weak spots before they even realize what is happening. These melee damage dealers have weak Defence, and rely on disrupting or killing their foes to stay alive. Offense is truly the best Defense for a Shadow! Guardian Guardians have the strongest defensive capabilities in the game. They form the shields of the party, protecting team-mates from enemy attacks using unique skills such as Taunt and Absorb. No party is truly complete without a Guardian’s protection! Healer Healers are support units, keeping their team-mates alive through spells such as heals and shields. Some healers can also perform more offensive support roles such as disrupting enemies and buffing team-mates’ stats. Mystic Mystics are ranged spell casters. They unleash massive magic damage on multiple foes by casting ancient and powerful spells. Mystics are best placed in the backline as they are very vulnerable to physical attacks. Level Every unit has a Hero Level associated with it. Hero Level comprises of two components, current level and maximum level. The current level of a hero refers to the level that the hero is presently at, while the maximum level refers to the highest attainable level. Upgrading Once a unit has reached its maximum level, it can be upgraded to the next job level. The unit’s level will reset back to Level 1 after upgrading, and its maximum stats attainable will increase with each upgrade. The upgraded unit can then be leveled up to maximum level, and then upgraded again. Each unit starts at job upgrade level 0, and can reach a maximum job upgrade level of +2. The unit’s current job upgrade level is displayed in its class name. A unit with a +2 job upgrade level will have a +2 written behind its class in the Hero info page, a unit with +1 job upgrade level has a +1 written, and a unit with no job upgrade has nothing written behind its class. Promotion All units come with a rarity level and maximum rarity potential. The higher the rarity of a unit, the higher its base stats (at level 0 and with no upgrade). Each unit’s current rarity and maximum rarity is displayed above its name in the hero profile page. The number of filled up stars represent the current rarity, while the total number of stars (including empty stars) represent the maximum rarity of the unit. Units that have yet to reach their maximum rarity potential can be upgraded to the next rarity level once they have attained Job Level training 100%, Upgrade Level +2 and Maximum Level. To promote a unit to the next rarity, collect enough Job tokens for the next desired path in the Job Tree, then press “Promote”. Limit Break Units that have attained their maximum possible rarity level, maximum level, maximum upgrade level and maximum Job Training can be even further upgraded via the Limit Break system. Limit Break requires the sacrifice of another identical hero card in order to boost the strength of the target card. This means that the sacrificed card needs to be of the same hero and class as the target card. Every Limit Break increases the unit’s maximum level by two, increasing the unit’s base stats, which greatly improves its overall stats. Hero Quests Players are rewarded when they complete Hero Quests. Every hero has its own Hero quest which is either one time or repeatable. Attack Type Every class has a different normal attack type. Normal attack type refers to how a unit attacks when the cursor is dragged to an enemy target. To check a unit’s attack type, press the icon in the Job Tree section of each unit’s Info page. The table below summarizes the different attack patterns for each of the 42 classes. For more information on using normal attacks in combat, refer to Combat: Basics - Movement and Normal Attacks. Stats Every unit in Valiant Force comes with five different stats: Attack, Defence, Health, Critical and Magic. These stats determine the hero’s strength (and weaknesses) in different areas. Faith Every hero has a faith, which affects its base stats. There are six different faiths in the Valiant Force. Skill Every hero has its own unique active skill and aura. This can be found in the Skill tab of each hero card. Active Skill Active Skills need to be manually casted by the player. There is a myriad of different active skill effects, ranging from dealing direct damage to enemies, to debuffing enemies or inflicting them with status effects, to healing and buffing team mates. Aura Auras are passive skill effects that are present throughout the entire battle. Passive perks from auras can influence not just the aura-givers, but also their surrounding units. Auras have specific aura directions, which determines the number of allies that can be affected by the aura, and also the position that allies have to stand in order to receive the aura buff. A hero’s aura direction is indicated by the little arrows at the sides of its icon. Only allies standing on the sides with an arrow will receive aura perks. Equipment and Runes All heroes can wear equipment and runes that grant them additional stats on top of their base hero stats. A large selection of equipments and runes is at the player’s disposal. Each of them gives different stats and set effects, allowing players to customize their heroes to suit their playstyle. Bonus effects from equipment and runes is displayed in green underneath the hero’s base stat, which is displayed in orange. Tapping the numbers will display the total stats (base stat + equipment bonus + rune bonus). Talent Heroes that are eligible for Limit Break also unlock the Talent Tree function. The Talent Tree provides heroes with unique passive skill effects and also further increments the heroes’ base stats. Players are free to build each hero’s talent tree any way they like to suit their playstyle. Category:Merge: it sucks and never works